Blood Haven
by Lone-Umbreon
Summary: My take on the whole vampire thing. In the year 1997 a genetic mutation called Draclism which gives the carrier vampire like qualities but now several decades later a disease that affects anyone with the gene appears wil life be changed forever? *I know its a kinda bad description but if it sounds interesting try it out*


In the year 1997 a mutation in humans appeared. This change in genetics is known as Draculism anyone with this gene has several noticeable traits that differ from normal humans. The most common traits are a change in eye color, increased life span, increased senses and the size of the persons canine teeth increase. Even though these genetic differences were present life moved on until seventy years in 2067 when a disease called vampism occurred in everyone who is a carrier of the genetic trait Draculism.

When active the host goes through several symptoms associated with low to mid level insanity but the most horrid symptom is the craving of blood due the trigger of it is unknown currently. Due to this everyone with the Dracul gene has been put in the Ketsueki horu haven a large facility made to hold them but...for how long?

Ketsueki horu...Haven city, Tengp aoku 0900 hours

As the light peers through the balck shades covering the window all is silent as a form is snoring peacefully from under a crimson comforter. The being continued to sleep soundly until a small explosion shakes the room causing the being to fall off the twin size bed.

"Dammit!" The person reaches his arm out of the cover and rubs his head through the blanket. "I can never get any sleep around here" The person takes the cover off their to reveal a teenage male with short medium length black hair in bangs covering his eyes.

"Every morning..." The male sheds his cover and stands up to reveal his only garment is black sweat pants. "The same crap..." He yawns then stretches lightly.

"If only I could just lay down and" a hard knock on the metal door to the small room stops him short. "Never mind now, come in" he sits down on his bed and gets his cover off the floor wrapping it around him head to toe as a slightly younger female with light blond hair in a pony tail with dark blue eyes wearing a white tank top and gray sweat pants walks in.

"Hello Victoria" The male says laying back down as Victoria crosses her arms.

"Get up its morning" Victoria says dryly as the male rolls over onto his stomach.

"And if I refuse?" He ask.

"I'll make you" Victoria replies flatly while cracking her knuckles.

"Make me what? Get a boner? Cause I kinda saw a little clevea" The male is stopped short as he is thrown out of his bed and into a wall he hits the floor soon after now laying face up with his eyes open his light brown ones staring at her dark blue ones.

"Drake I told you one more boob joke and"

"I know, I know you'll make me regret that I was born yadda yadda yadda no more boob jokes I promise I won't do it again yadda yadda" Drake sits up and crosses his legs and continues to stare at Victoria blankly as she glares at him back.

"Your just going to do it again tomorrow anyway" Victoria says huffing and crossing her arms again.

"I know and you love it" Drake replies grinning slightly. "Now that we've done our morning ritual that I wish was snoo snoo and im still tired gtfo" Drake says quickly standing up then pushing Victoria out of the room quickly then following it up by locking the door.

"Sweet peace" Drake says laying back on his bed as Victoria bangs on his door loudly. "Ughh" Drake rolls over then grabs a small box off of a small wooden nightstand beside his bed then opens it.

"Thank you god for these wonderful cheap things called ear plugs" Drake takes the ear plugs out then puts them in his ears. "I'm not waking up until either I'm hungry or I can escape" Drake says then rolls over onto his back which he then falls asleep snorting lowly again.

Chapter end.

Authors notes: So I've kinda been M.I.A for two weeks but im back SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKER. This story is going to be my take on the whole vampire thing this will be my secondary story I will be typing since I think I owe my Revival of Sparda readers a couple chapters but I will update both occasionally but like I said this story sill be updated whenever 1.) I have free time 2.) The mood strikes or 3.) Those who like the story come to my home and force me to type...but besides that if you like Devil May Cry check out my other story and lastly I am still debating on if I will still do Pokemon Gray or not.


End file.
